JTC
by just koske
Summary: JTC apaan tuh ?  terinspirasi ato...  yg jelas bukan apa-apa  enjoy before take action


**SAAT TAK MAIN**

DISCLAIMER: maaf anime-anime yg saya tlis d bwah ini bukan milik saya tpi milik org lain. Maaf karna sya tdk bsa menulis semua penciptan-nya karna alasan sulit (tpi lebih tepatnya lupa, males karna lup siapa ayg bikin) & mohon maaf yg sebesar besar-nya jika garing sampai kering kerontang humornya.

RATING : K ajalah...

v

vv

vvv

disuatu malam yg cerah di sbuah rumah terdapat kumpulan orang-orang gak jelas lagi bincang-bincang( bukan lagi ngegosip). Ohh... ternyata ntu orang adlh para tokoh anime (baca: lumayan untuk amatiran) rumah utk kerja. Disitula h cerita ini akan bermula.

"ehh...pala sunset nyok kita maen kerumah si anak ubanan"kata si ranbut sunrise, "ogaah ngapain ? Kgk doyan gwa ama tu anak !", "emank tu anak mau lu makan, kagak doyan ?", "bukan kayak gitu shiro !maksudnya gw mles ketemu ama tu anak sok gedhe badan ama umurnya" jelas ichigo, sambil nerocos dg (tdk) singkat, padat, & tidak jelas. Di tempat yg lagi di omongin bersan-bersin nggak jelas "kenapa lu hocah- hacuh gak jelas" renji yg dari ttup telinga dan smua lubang yg ada di tbuhnya termasuk lubang yg gak perlu saya tulis. "hey toshiro, gmana kbarnya lama nggak ketemu sjak emm..., lupa oya gmana si hina mkin raket gak ?" spa sang kpala sunset ,"gak raket2 amat, oya gmana kabarnya tu espada no. 4 dah baikan blom? Masa abis brantem kagak baek2 juga"tanya thosiro hitsugaya sang kapten no.4 itu.

(a/n:Pasti minna bertanya-tanya apa yg terjadi, jdi yg terjadi adalah ketika para tokoh anime ksayangan ini lagi off air alias lagi gak dipakek ama penulis, pencipta,sekaligus PH yg yg mengemban amanat suciuntuk mempopulerkan mreka smua.)

"oooiii... ore sanjio, hehheheheheheheh", "entu ueki gmana penjualan TLOU+-nya ?", tanya sang shiro. "bgus-bgus banget ", jwab dgan santai sambil mencari tempat bernaung utk tidur panjang nya. "oi, ichigo !", ichigo yg mengenali suara buruk nan menjengkelkan itu langsung mengambil hyorinmaru yg tergeletak bgaikan sampah tak berguna itu. "santai bro, kta-kan sama2 shinigami masak kyak gtu", jwab ryuuk dgn keringat panas dingin yg bercampur dalam ruangan penuh dendam karna ichigo merasa ryuuk yg menambah sesak soul of society dgn menurunkan death note ke bumi utk mendapatkan apel gratis (a/n: sbenar-nya ntu pendapat gila sang penulis), suara tawa pun menggema saat ryuuk & ichigo beku bagaikan org dungu karena terkena hyorinmaru yg di ambil sang pemilik, "udah minjem, gak bilang2, mau dipake buat hal gak berguna seperti itu. Huuuh...! dsar shinigami id-piip- !"," bagus2..., shiro pinjemin donng...! biar ane punya senjata ke-12, hihihihihi!"," jgn mcem2 loe... !". hai semua enak ya masih kepakai ! Tapi tetep pemegang box office terbaik di jepang cuma evangelion"seru shinji ikari (neon genesis evangelion) , "eh shinji , lama kagak keliatan? ayanami-chan mana?", "lagi jalan2 ama shoryu-chan! Ehh iya go, nih kenalinBB baru ketemu tadi dipsar, lagi beli selai stroberi", "hai..."jwab sang pembunuh satu di LA itu dgn tampang gaje truz ketawa kaya (ato memang) nggak waras,"guys..., kayaknya masih ada yg kurang nih orng yg penting...hmmmm...?","siapa ? naruto...!" terka shinji yg membuat naruto menjadi korban cuek dan langsung mojok . "tuh kan omongan nggak di telen dulu jdi ngambek deh orang-nya, ueki kan lyg blom dateng ?", GUBRAAAAAAK... entah kenapa sperti suara orng ngebanting diri kesudut (baca= pojok) ruangan bersama korban cuek yg pertama (A.K.A naruto) ueki pun turut menjadi korban cuek dan bagaikan bermoto "kacang mahal" ini mereka langsung diam duaribu bahasa .- pletak- "im here minna, shishishishishishi...!"teriak luffy ngebanting pintu kaya orang abis minum rudal . "ntu, orang autis dateng ",mendengar jawban itu "hey..., siapa yg berani berkata sperti itu ?"luffy pun mencari sumber mata suara yg menyebutnya autis dengan mudahnya, "duh..., rame lagi nih","eh gerrad dah dateng, mana yg lain ?" sapa luffy dengan background gunung api lagi mletus karna masih marah dengan julukan autis tg di semburkan oleh robert dg sukses. "oy..., tpi rencana kita jalan-kan ?" sela natsu, "hmmm...,rencana yg mana bkannya rencana ngancurin dunia punya robert udah ueki ancurin."tbak sang asal cepplos misa. "hai..."jwab sang pembunuh satu di LA itu yg pastinya buat bergidik bulu ketiak stiap orang yg ada dalam ruanagan. "ehhh... tour yuk!" ceplos (calon) sang raja bajak laut paling unyu (pendapat author yg bner2 sweatdrop), "kmana ) jwab sang taichou mda yg dibilang keren tpi menurut author biasa2 aja, "ya... touring lah masak kerja terus mending wisata study banding gitu ?".

**Hmmm... kmana sbenarnya sang makhluk itu ingin mengajak para "pengangguran itu besok lagi aja ceritanya OK...?**


End file.
